Cleaning and/or treatment compositions may employ materials that produce suds. In certain cleaning and/or treatment compositions, the level of suds is higher than desired. One manner of reducing suds is to add an antifoamer to the cleaning and/or treatment composition. Unfortunately, antifoamers may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated thus leading to product instability. The compositions disclosed herein address in part, certain aspects of such stability issue.